<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一夜惊喜 by Jin_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492678">一夜惊喜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me'>Jin_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>@非工业用糖</p><p>/<br/>户籍上的结婚状态已经从未婚变成已婚了，金硕珍在婚礼前一个星期才知道这件事。<br/>“这事太不地道了吧，”闵玧其在电话那头给他出主意，有点急，“你那个后妈再不待见你也不能把你卖了吧，那种老男人…”<br/>“别说了。”金硕珍心情显然不太好。不过他再不想提这件事，时间还是不停往前走，结婚这事本身还是要发生。金硕珍趴在床上抱着枕头，两只眼睛盯着床头的木雕发呆。<br/>“我现在一想让我下个星期搬他家住就觉得恶心。”<br/>“更恶心的在搬家后面吧？”<br/>闵玧其没直说，但金硕珍明白，已经恶心得说不出来话。金硕珍家是小门小户小产业，比不上老男人家大业大，随便给点什么就能让家里愿意白白供一个二十多岁的漂亮儿子出去献祭。金硕珍听了些关于那个男人的传言，吓得直打哆嗦。<br/>“你要逃婚吗？”闵玧其问。<br/>“逃了我弟弟怎么办？泰亨也不是她亲儿子，她再拿他下手…他还上学呢。”<br/>“你不会认命吧？”闵玧其倒吸了一口气，“金硕珍你可不能认命，就你这样的被那种男人玩两个月就没命了，我可还等着…”<br/>金硕珍咬着牙：“那我撞死在他家得了。”<br/>他说的有点狠，有那么一会儿闵玧其也不知道该接什么好，金硕珍索性也不说话，继续发呆。<br/>“…要我说首先你该趁这几天把你想做的都做了，然后做好跟老男人长期斗争的准备，”闵玧其说，“死咱可不能死。我就是怕他搞什么非法拘禁，把你锁家里什么的…”<br/>闵玧其也才从学校里出来没几天，缺少社会经验。不过金硕珍实在没什么朋友可说这件事了，委屈得想红眼睛。<br/>“…我没什么想做的。”他只有不想结婚一件事。<br/>“以前喜欢的人？去表白？”<br/>“没有。”金硕珍说。<br/>闵玧其又提了好几个建议，金硕珍都是有气无力地说没有。闵玧其没辙了，金硕珍突然说：<br/>“我要去找个顺眼的上床。”<br/>闵玧其吓了一跳，金硕珍一直是学校里好好学习的乖孩子，恋爱都没谈过，怎么会突然扯上床？<br/>“瞎说什么呢？”闵玧其问他。<br/>“我想好了，”金硕珍从床上爬起来，“要是我非得和老男人结婚做他老婆，那我第一次也得找个自己喜欢的。”<br/>“…你别再被人骗了。”闵玧其总觉得担心。<br/>“我晚上去酒吧，”金硕珍下定了决心，“我一定会找着顺眼的人的。”</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍总觉得自己混在一群妖魔鬼怪中间。音乐声音开得太响了，池子里挤满了摇摇晃晃的人，金硕珍不敢进去挤，站在外面东看西看，不知道自己也被别人看在眼睛里。<br/>有人上来搭话，金硕珍总觉得不满意，递过来的东西也不敢喝，慢慢开始打退堂鼓，心灰意冷后悔自己冲动的决定。他最后往舞池里扫了一遍，确定没有一个很喜欢的，正要往后退打算离开，后背撞到了一个人。<br/>金硕珍正要回头说对不起，后面的人一只手扶住了他手臂，声音传过来，好像就贴着金硕珍耳朵说的：<br/>“小心点。”<br/>他声音很低，但好像能盖过酒吧里乱糟糟的声音。金硕珍终于转过身看见那个男人，磕磕巴巴说了声对不起。<br/>“要走了？”那个人又问。<br/>射灯闪来闪去的，照在那个男人脸上。他很高，身形比金硕珍宽了不少，头发是完全梳上去的，表情说不上温柔，是有气场的那种人。但是不显得狰狞。<br/>金硕珍第一眼就觉得他长得好。很帅气，光看脸就够了，别的也不要多想。<br/>金硕珍胆子从来没这么大过，一只手抓住了对方的外套袖子：<br/>“请问…您和男人上床吗？”<br/>那个人表情变了几下，最后目光停留在金硕珍脸上，很玩味地看来看去。金硕珍察觉到他探寻的挑逗的目光，耳朵都红了，忍住了没退却，努力地看回去。<br/>不过这种回视在对方眼里有点不知死活的意味。金硕珍看见他笑了，嘴角勾着，竟然有两枚酒窝：<br/>“上啊，我最喜欢操软绵绵的小羊。”<br/>金硕珍的脸彻底红了。他没见过这种场面，不知道要说什么好，对方好像意料到他的反应，抓着他手臂的手慢慢下滑，拉住了金硕珍的手掌，慢慢展开他的手指，逼着金硕珍和他十根手指交叠着握在一起。<br/>金硕珍发现自己没办法跑掉了。<br/>“你想喝点什么，先聊聊天认识一下，还是现在就出门找酒店？”<br/>他把金硕珍往自己怀里带，金硕珍一下子扑进他胸口，腰上环了一只手。金硕珍还没说一句话，那个人的脸就凑近了，在金硕珍脸颊上亲了一个响的：<br/>“我猜你想聊聊。初次见面啊，我叫金南俊。怎么称呼？”<br/>金硕珍紧张的手里都是汗，他捏着自己的手掌，肯定发现了。<br/>“我叫金硕珍，”金硕珍不知道他说的是真名还是假名，下意识就把自己真名报出来了，“我…我们还是不聊了吧，现在就…”<br/>金南俊好像对这个回答很满意，搂着人往外面走。金硕珍吊着一颗心跟着他，门口有人拉开门喊了一声南哥，金硕珍听见他说：<br/>“司机呢？”<br/>“马上到，南哥。”<br/>好像他说他叫金南俊没有骗他。看这些人毕恭毕敬的样子，大概他也有点来头，那么一个有钱人总不至于骗他吧？<br/>金硕珍又有点忐忑：可是有钱人会不会…有奇怪的爱好…<br/>很快他就被金南俊牵着上了车。车里金南俊还算老实，搂着，但也就是手搭在他腰上的程度，没动手动脚。车很快开到星级酒店大门口，金南俊去刷卡了，金硕珍刚要去付自己那一半房钱，金南俊把他的手挡开了：<br/>“哪能让我的小羊出钱。”<br/>金硕珍红着脸把手缩回去，听金南俊又向前台要了红酒和冰桶。<br/>本来金硕珍不敢喝别人递的酒，怕有乱七八糟的药，也怕喝多了事情变得不受自己控制。不过和金南俊在一起好像也没什么能让金硕珍来掌控的东西。<br/>金南俊拉着人进电梯，刷卡进屋，门一关就像变了个人。金硕珍还没反应过来，自己已经被顶到门上，金南俊一条腿挤进他两腿中间，捏着他下巴强迫他抬起头，唇贴上唇，然后用力嘬着金硕珍的舌头。金硕珍哪里和人这样亲过嘴，有点哆嗦了，想推开他，可是金南俊一动不动。<br/>“躲什么啊？”金南俊笑着，嘴分开了一点，身体却一点没分开。金硕珍手都不知道放哪里，只好说了个很蹩脚的借口：<br/>“…你身上烟味很重。”<br/>金南俊听见了，手稍微松了一些。身上没有那么压抑的重量了，金硕珍鼓足勇气看金南俊的眼睛，看见金南俊眼睛里的自己，小心翼翼地，像只受惊的无害食草动物。<br/>“我去洗澡你不会跑吧？”金南俊又问。<br/>“…不会。”金硕珍老老实实地说。<br/>“那跟我一起洗？”他又贴上来了，亲在金硕珍脸上，眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，到处吻，金硕珍被他拉着往房间里走。一路跌跌撞撞地，金南俊把他拽进浴室里，锁上门，金硕珍被他亲的有点缺氧，还没有反应过来，金南俊已经在脱他的裤子了。<br/>“等…等一下…”<br/>金南俊稍微慢了一些，手停在他的腰带上，听见他喊停，就用嘴来堵他的嘴，好像这样金硕珍就不会再阻止了。金硕珍往后仰一点他就凑过去一点，金硕珍快要拦腰折断了。<br/>“我…我是…”金硕珍气喘吁吁地，揪着金南俊胸前的衣服，怕自己真的折断了，救命一样抓着他，“第一次…”<br/>金南俊立刻停下来了，搂着他的腰，看着金硕珍的眼睛，好像在想他说的话是不是真的。他大概猜到金硕珍没什么经验，但没想到会这么没有经验。<br/>金硕珍说完那句话已经羞到不知道说什么好了，好像被金南俊看穿了什么似的，推了金南俊一把，自己站直了，又扯了扯被金南俊揉乱的衣服。不过金南俊没打算放过他，很快又把人拉到身边儿：<br/>“第一次跟别人学什么一夜情？”<br/>金硕珍被他抱着，又想起来那些不好的事情，表情渐渐委屈起来，眼神飘忽，好像自己真做了什么错事：“……处男就不能跟人上床了吗？”<br/>“能，”金南俊重新动起手，先把自己身上的衬衫脱了，开始解裤子，“但是我床上耐心不太好。等会忍着点。”<br/>他衣服脱了以后很显身材。穿衣服的时候金硕珍已经猜到了，但是没发现他肌肉练得这么漂亮，一点赘肉没有，胸肌鼓囊囊的，金硕珍不好意思再看了，低下头，却看到他那里已经硬起来的东西，在空气里一弹一弹地，快要顶到自己的腿上。<br/>金硕珍赶紧闭上眼睛。金南俊的手已经伸到他身上了，撩着金硕珍的上衣，抱着他接吻，手慢慢伸进衣服里面，摸到他的皮肤，金硕珍一个激灵。<br/>“会……会很疼吗？”<br/>金硕珍有点怕。其实他不怎么怕疼，但是金南俊让他又觉得危险又很有安全感。很矛盾，所以犹豫了，不知道该怎么办。<br/>“尽量吧。”金南俊好像做出很大让步，“我脱你衣服了？”<br/>金硕珍乖乖抬手，让金南俊把衣服掀了。他完整暴露在灯光里，汗毛都悄悄地竖起来，金南俊继续解他的裤子，一边夸：<br/>“很漂亮。”<br/>被夸的人立刻不好意思起来，又没有地方躲。金南俊把他裤子拉开了，金硕珍有点想挡一下，又怕显得很做作，手忙脚乱，干脆抱住金南俊脖子，什么都不看，下巴搭在他肩上。金南俊侧脸亲了他几下，好像鼓励他这么做：<br/>“乖。”<br/>然后金硕珍感觉他隔着内裤在自己性器上揉了一把。那里立刻有了反应，金硕珍轻轻叫了一声。<br/>“硬了？”金南俊问。<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>很快衣服裤子全被扔在浴室门口。浴室面积很大，金硕珍抱着他不敢乱动，任凭金南俊把两个人的性器并在一起撸。那里碰在一起的感觉很难说，金硕珍从来没有这种体验，觉得很冲动，有什么东西从顶端缓缓往外渗。<br/>他撸了一会儿，好像没有得到满足，放开了钳制金硕珍腰的手。金硕珍以为他要拉着自己走到淋浴或者浴缸那边儿，没想到下一秒自己就被扛起来了，金南俊几乎是一下子就把他抱起来架到肩上。金硕珍彻底折成四十五度，肚皮贴着他的肩膀，两条腿叫他抱着，屁股颤巍巍地冲天上翘着。<br/>金硕珍差一点就喊出来，只觉得血都往头上涌，脸全红了，整个人想要缩起来，又怕自己会摔下去。金南俊走得很稳，金硕珍不知道要扶着哪里，乖乖地一动不动，任他扛着走。<br/>浴缸在最里面，离门口有一点距离。金南俊长腿迈了几下就到了，一手扶着金硕珍的腰，一手把热水拧开了。屋里都是哗哗地流水声，金南俊架着人站了一会儿，直到看见水里热气腾起来，才慢慢把金硕珍放水里坐着。<br/>金硕珍一坐进水里就缩起来了，脸都快埋进水里去。金南俊跨进浴缸，挤着他，让金硕珍坐进他怀里抱着。<br/>金硕珍只觉得后面有个硬东西抵着自己，在自己屁股和腰那一块儿肉上来回地磨。金南俊咬着他耳朵，手很不老实，滑溜溜地，在金硕珍身上乱摸。<br/>“痒……”金硕珍按住他一只手，“别摸了好不好……”<br/>金南俊又顺着他的肚子往下握住他的东西，金硕珍又觉得自己呼吸困难了。他手指上有茧，和滑溜溜的水在一起产生了奇怪的反应，金硕珍被他撩拨得两条腿乱蹬，还想说什么，被金南俊吻住嘴，又说不出话来了。<br/>金南俊闭着眼亲了一会儿，差不多亲够了本，短暂松开人，从一旁架子上取了入浴剂倒进水里。泡沫很快翻涌上来，看不见金南俊在水下的动作了，金硕珍不知道该放松还是紧张，就听金南俊贴着他耳朵说：<br/>“乖，转身跪着。”<br/>金硕珍有点害怕他要做奇怪的事，金南俊在他身上胡乱地摸着，最后在胸口捏了一下，惹得金硕珍小小地叫了一声。<br/>“扩张一下，”金南俊说，“要不等会到床上疼死你。”<br/>金硕珍只好乖乖地跪在金南俊两腿中间。更接近于趴，金南俊湿漉漉地手捧着他的脸亲了一会儿，金硕珍没什么力气地又抱住他脖子，人快贴到他身上。金硕珍自己也不知道怎么会这么没力气，怎么会这么依赖这个人，当金南俊两只手捏上自己的屁股揉，他也再没办法说停了。<br/>金南俊一只手的手指插进他屁股中间，在穴口蹭了蹭，浅浅伸了节指节进去。异物感很强烈，金硕珍抱他更紧了点，头都埋进他肩里，不敢出声。金南俊又往里伸了一些，碰着肠肉，试探着找敏感的地方，一根手指都快插进去了，另一只手在水里拍了拍金硕珍的屁股肉，吓得他一哆嗦。<br/>“屁股抬一点，”金南俊声音有点哑，大概憋了不少火，“你这儿藏挺深，没有大鸡巴都操不爽你。”<br/>金硕珍没脸听他瞎讲话，只能又往前跪了一些，努力把屁股往他手上送。金南俊摸到凸起的地方，指腹揉了揉，揉得金硕珍直喘，身体不自然地抖，金南俊趁机又插了一根手指，慢慢往外分着穴口。<br/>“放松点。”他又说。<br/>金硕珍很委屈，终于肯抬眼看他一下，眼睛水蒙蒙，不知道是不是水蒸气：“还不行吗？”<br/>金南俊看着他似懂非懂的样子，又笑了，拉住金硕珍的手往水里伸，逼他碰到自己那根硬到不行的阴茎：<br/>“才两根手指头，你摸摸我这个能不能放进去？”<br/>金硕珍的手只摸过笔和钢琴，哪摸过这些粗鄙的东西，金南俊让他握着他就握着，不敢动。金南俊倒是很自然地模仿着性交的样子，手指在他身体里进进出出，逼他快点适应这些动作和频率，又慢慢把手指增加到三根。<br/>金硕珍觉得有点不舒服，下意识想阻止金南俊的手，金南俊立刻把人按怀里：“你还是抱着我吧。”<br/>金硕珍有点不想听话，还是觉得屁股里的东西奇怪，好像能把他点燃了。金南俊于是凑近了威胁他：<br/>“不抱我我就在这里操你了。”<br/>金硕珍只好又搂着金南俊的脖子。没想到金南俊得寸进尺：<br/>“不想亲我几下吗？我用手操你也挺舒服吧？”<br/>金硕珍犹豫要不要亲他，金南俊在他身体里的敏感点重重捻了一下，金硕珍呻吟了半声，就被金南俊吻住了，那半声变声气音，吃进金南俊肚子里。金南俊好像很乐意亲他，很喜欢金硕珍羞涩的迟钝的反应，喜欢他柔软的嘴唇，亲得金硕珍也不知道，是不是一夜情都会接这么多的吻，好像从进屋开始嘴就没怎么分开过。<br/>金南俊又弄了一会儿，终于把手从金硕珍身体里抽出去了，站起来，打开头顶的淋浴。他又把浴缸的塞子拔掉，拉金硕珍站起来，抱着他冲干净身上的泡沫。金硕珍怕他又要把自己扛起来，赶紧从浴缸里逃出去，刚拽下一边儿的浴衣披身上，金南俊一只手从他旁边伸过来，取过另一件浴衣，金硕珍听见他在后面低声说：<br/>“去床上。”</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍两条腿被分成很色情很屈辱的样子，分得很开，金南俊正往穴口抹润滑剂，给自己戴避孕套。金硕珍不敢看，挡着眼睛，起伏地胸口暴露他的紧张。很快，穴口就被一个硬东西顶住了，那东西拼命往里进，金硕珍咬住嘴唇。<br/>有点疼。金南俊插进去前端，俯下身，两手撑在金硕珍旁边，居高临下看他，又往里进了一些。<br/>他不说话，金硕珍也不说，那东西完全进去了，金南俊没停，很快前前后后弄起来，金硕珍立刻觉得很疼了，表情都像要哭，又去搂金南俊，嘴里说着求饶的话：<br/>“慢……慢一点行吗？”<br/>金南俊手掌贴着他的脸，指腹慢慢地擦着，表情好像已经在忍了：“够慢了。”<br/>金硕珍被他弄得呜呜咽咽，金南俊操了一会儿，又坐起来，架起来他两条腿，加快了速度。金硕珍脚趾都缩起来，被操的感觉和他偶尔自慰的时候不一样，身体很深的地方好像要被人打开，金南俊像是要往里填满什么东西。他慢慢体会到酸麻的感觉积累着，一开始疼得有点软的性器也站起来，金南俊帮他撸了几下，前端就开始淌水儿，透明的，被金南俊擦掉，抹回金硕珍肚子上。<br/>金南俊架着他的腿越干越快，彻底把金硕珍眼泪操出来了，金硕珍被抛上很高的天空，一遍一遍，金南俊虽然每一次都接住他，可是他很怕金南俊有哪一次没有接住。<br/>“金……金南俊……”<br/>金南俊在他膝盖上亲了几下，动作稍微慢了一点，嗯了一声，语调上扬。<br/>“你还能不能亲我一下……”<br/>索吻好像有点羞耻，不过和他什么羞耻的事都已经做过了，金南俊还在他身体里很深的地方来来回回。金硕珍等了一小会儿，等来金南俊的嘴唇，金南俊把他抱起来了，抱在自己怀里，脸贴着脸，抱着操他，操得很深，吻得也很专情。金硕珍只觉得自己被抛上更高的天空。<br/>金南俊感觉到他的穴道一阵阵地缩紧了，吸着自己，好像要到了。伸手想帮帮他，一碰到金硕珍的阴茎，他就射了许多出来，后面咬得更紧了，差点没把金南俊夹出来。真夹出来就丢人了，金南俊没觉得自己操了他很久，不应该这么快就到，有那么一点恼羞成怒，于是没顾上怀里的人趴在自己肩头哭了，只以为他是第一次，被操射了不好意思，加快力度，狠狠地干他的屁股。<br/>“不要了……”金硕珍还是高潮的样子和语调，湿漉漉的，“不要了好不好啊……”<br/>“我想操你一晚上，”金南俊按着他的后背把他贴紧自己，“这才哪到哪。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2<br/>@一颗珍米</p><p>/<br/>“操一晚上”，这几个字让金硕珍感到有点害怕，他试着推了推金南俊的身体想从他怀里逃出来，却又被狠得按回怀里。</p><p>金南俊握住金硕珍的臀瓣，狠狠的往自己下体上揽，金硕珍刚刚高潮过的身体在每一次被深深插入的时候都敏感的缩动一下，身体的所有部分好像只剩下身还有感觉，射精后软下的性器随着金南俊的操弄可怜的抖着，润滑剂被快速的抽插的动作带出来些，伴随着金南俊每一次的动作发出淫靡的声音。</p><p>后穴里火辣辣的疼着，腰也有些酸，金硕珍想求饶，但话说出口却变了滋味，“难受…嗯…不要…”声音被颠动着，衬着他的喘息一起碎成了片，搅得金南俊心里痒。他顶动的动作又加大了些，每一下都顶到深处，金硕珍扭着身子费力挣扎，但这种抵抗在金南俊看来却像是调情一般，他腾出一只手握住金硕珍那根在两具身体之间摩擦的性器，挑衅一样浅笑着伏过来贴着他的耳朵轻声问着“说什么不要了，这不又硬了，嗯？”说完把人往怀里又紧了紧。</p><p>金硕珍觉得心里委屈，这跟他想的不太一样，选择怎样的伴侣、过怎样的生活不由得他做主这件事已经让他足够沮丧，而自己一个身强体健的男人，如今连要不要被操都左右不了，让他更加羞愤。他撑了撑小腿想在两人之间分开一点间隙，腰却被金南俊肌肉紧实的手臂牢牢的箍住逃脱不得，直到软着身子没有一点力气抵抗，只能环住金南俊伏在他肩膀上喘。看着怀里本还在挣扎的人汗津津软绵绵的在自己怀里放弃了抵抗，金南俊心里微微的浮上一点得意，偏头亲了金硕珍的脸，却没想到金硕珍回赠给她的，是肩膀上突如其来的刺痛。</p><p>金硕珍在金南俊肩上狠狠的咬了一口。</p><p>“操….”金南俊快速的看了一眼，肩膀上已经可以看到清晰的牙印，红色的小小的，门牙的位置破了皮，皮下的破裂的毛细血管迅速在那个位置涌上一点鲜艳的血色，下嘴真够狠的。怀里的人看上去没什么悔意，粗喘着看着自己，眼神虽不犀利但也毫不示弱。这让金南俊更加恼火，尽量温柔对待处男的耐心一瞬间灰飞烟灭。他掰住金硕珍的肩膀按到床上，金硕珍还有些抵抗，汗水让他的身体有些滑，金南俊废了点力气压制他的身体让他脱力的停下反抗，喘着粗气俯下身去想回赠一口在他肩上，贴近的时候又突然觉得幼稚，于是收起牙齿狠狠的在他肩上嘬了一口。吻痕在金硕珍雪白的肩上很快就显了出来，金南俊这才又直起身子，手用力按着他的肩好好审视身下这个人。</p><p>“不要了…不要了好不好….”终于认清两人实力悬殊的金硕珍被掰住肩膀，眼睛里含着水汽可怜巴巴的问着。金南俊觉得有点好笑，这不是他第一次一夜情，睡了这么多人，没见过这样的，处男真他妈的麻烦，金南俊心想。</p><p>“现在我们是一夜情，不是谈恋爱。”金南俊尽量耐着性子让自己不骂出脏话，“屁股抬起来，我这儿还硬着呢”。金南俊说着，膝盖跪着挤进金硕珍两腿中间，股间的缝隙还留着一点润滑剂，看起来淫靡得很，只是想着插入之后的感觉，金南俊就觉得心痒。但金硕珍没有乖乖配合的意思，扭了扭身体，把大腿根部紧紧的闭合。这点困难可拦不住金南俊，他几乎不怎么费力气的就拎住金硕珍的脚踝抬起了他的一条腿架到自己肩上，手按着他的小腹让他没法再动弹。金硕珍双腿大开着，以一个色情的姿势被人压制，他觉得有些屈辱，自己像是毫无抵抗力的鱼肉，而显而易见的，金南俊便是刀俎。</p><p>金硕珍躺着把头偏到一边，那一副不服气又拿自己没办法的样子让金南俊觉得有趣，金南俊似笑非笑的盯着金硕珍的脸，扯掉了套子，握着硬挺着的性器打了两下金硕珍两腿间的嫩肉，像是一个胜利者在宣告刚才那场短暂的战役的胜利。他斜身抓了润滑剂过来挤了些在前端的位置，撸了两下扶着性器没犹豫的插进了后穴。</p><p>“哈啊…”进入的瞬间两个人都忍不住叫了一声，金南俊粗大的性器一点点推开穴肉插入更深的位置，身下的人还是抗拒的神情，但后穴却近乎贪婪的紧紧吮着这粗暴进入的侵犯者。处男虽然麻烦，紧却也是真的紧，金南俊想着，逐渐加快了抽插的速度，快感累积着冲撞着他的头脑，身下的人从脖子一直红到耳根，像一颗熟透的水蜜桃，却倔着气强忍着不叫出声。金南俊坏心眼的伸出手，揉捏摩擦金硕珍白软的乳肉，身下的动作一下下的加深加快，囊袋打到金硕珍的身上啪啪啪的响着，伴着交合处淫靡的水声，让整个房间的氛围变得暧昧。金硕珍终于受不住逐步冲顶的快感，腰一下下拱起迎合着撞击，硬着的性器随着动作在小腹上被颠起又落下，铃口渗出透明的液体。“爽就叫出来”金南俊说着，俯下身吻住了他的脖颈，舌尖划着圈舔舐着，金硕珍觉得痒又酥麻，随着他的亲吻阴茎忍不住跳了一下。 “啊 …嗯….”金硕珍终于叫了出来，金南俊却全不理会，舌尖舔着他的身体向下吻着，直到含住了金硕珍胸前硬起的两粒粉色的乳头，舌尖一下下划过敏感的乳尖，阴茎寻到了那块敏感的软肉，撞击摩擦。“啊…那里…好舒服….”金硕珍叫着挺了下身子，身上渗出一层细汗，大腿开始微微的发抖，温热的后穴把金南俊吮的越来越紧，金南俊知道他又快要射了，于是扶住腿对着刚刚寻到的敏感点耐着性子卖力的磨，金硕珍觉得自己后穴酸着，性器也涨的难受，头脑却像飞在天上，软着飘着，他就要射了。金南俊看着身下的人恍惚着眼，伸出手握住他可怜兮兮翘着的阴茎，拇指用力抵住马眼，下身却没有停下抽插动作的意思。金硕珍看起来像是又快要哭了，哼着拱了拱身子，“呜….难受…难受，我想…..”。</p><p>“要我帮你吗？”金南俊问。“嗯…我要到了…..”“求我”金南俊坏笑着停了动作，让阴茎一点点向外滑出一点，手指仍顶着马眼，在性器尖端嫩滑的肌肤上揉了两下。金硕珍眼里噙满了泪，咬了咬下唇，像是下了很大的决心，终于开口“求求你…操我，操射我….金先生”。金南俊觉得满意，又狠得用阴茎破开了后穴的软肉，手握住金硕珍完全挺起的性器快速的撸动起来。随着他的动作，金硕珍的快感一点点冲顶，终于哼叫着射了出来，阴茎跳着把白浊一股股溅到小腹上，后穴一下下缩着吮的金南俊的性器，他觉得自己也快到了，放慢动作耐着性子问身下神情恍惚的金硕珍“你想我射到哪？”等了几秒也没等来回答，金南俊小声的骂了一句“操”，又扶着他的腰狠狠的操弄起来，性器被高潮后紧致的后穴咬着，金南俊抽插了几下就软了腰，拔出阴茎跪到金硕珍身旁撸动了两下，低吼着把精液一股股射了出来，弄得金硕珍胸前和漂亮的脸上一片泥泞。</p><p>金南俊倚着床头瘫坐着，歪头看了看金硕珍。头发湿漉漉的贴在前额，耳根、嘴巴、眼眶都是红的，肩头脖颈上自己留下的吻痕也透着嫣红，胸前小腹以及脸上都沾了些精液，黏黏的贴着，他看起来又要哭了，或者是在刚刚高潮的时候已经哭过，整个人可怜又狼狈。金南俊有点于心不忍，喉头滚了两下吐出一句若无其事的“走吧，洗洗”，然后伸手牵他。金硕珍没推开他，却也没顺势起来，就那样软绵绵的躺着，极像是放弃了一切抵抗的俘虏。金南俊深吸了一口气压了压自己要拱上来的火，下床胡乱踢上酒店的一次性拖鞋，伸手扯起金硕珍打横抱到了怀里。</p><p>金硕珍显然被这样的动作吓了一跳，用了一下里想挣开却险些整个人摔下来，吓得赶快环住了金南俊的脖。金南俊被怀里这只捉摸不定的小羊逗得笑了一下，双手一用力把人往怀里掂了一点，又抱着他进了浴室。</p><p>金南俊把水温调到最热，用蒸腾着热气的水冲了冲冰凉的浴缸，估摸着浴缸温度温热之后才放下了怀里的金硕珍，让他站在浴缸里。他伸手又调了调水温，确定合适之后把淋浴头对准了金硕珍的前胸冲了一会儿，把那些还未干透的精液洗掉，这是他之前不曾做过的事，就当是对处男的特别礼遇吧，他想着，又抬眼看了看金硕珍，还是那样一张冷冷淡淡的脸。“怎么看起来像是受了多大委屈一样呢”金南俊一边把沐浴液揉出泡沫抹到他身上一边漫不经心的说着“你够可以了，第一次就遇到我，算是很幸运了，要是碰到那种好色的糟老头子，你根本…..”话还没说完，金硕珍就抢过了他手里的喷头，坐进浴缸举起喷头让水浇了自己一头。水流顺着起伏分明的眼窝鼻梁流下来，在脸上形成了一条条蜿蜒的河，他好像在哭，又好像没有，眼泪混进水流里，谁也辨不清楚。</p><p>金南俊愣了几秒，踢掉拖鞋也蜷身坐进浴缸，容纳两具身体的时候，浴缸里的空间变得又窄又挤，金南俊伸直腿把金硕珍圈进自己身前狭小的空间里。金硕珍睫毛上滴下一点水珠，又湿漉漉的抬起眼看向自己，“还做吗？”金硕珍问。金南俊突然有点摸不着头脑，但还是条件反射一样接上了他的话——“做啊！都说了要操你一晚上”</p><p>金硕珍站起身扯了一条新的浴衣擦着身体走回了套间，金南俊歪头笑了一下，捉摸不透这人到底是什么想法，哭喊着不做的是他，邀请继续做的也是他。他又简单冲洗了一下，对着镜子看了看自己练的结实有致的身体，起身想扯条浴衣穿上，却发现浴衣全都被用过扔进了房间里，光着身子甩了甩头上的水就进了套间。</p><p>浴衣都扔在床尾的位置，还带着湿漉漉的潮气，金南俊顾不上这些，扯过来一件包住身体沾掉水珠，又敞开仔细的擦拭起头发。金硕珍已经擦干身体钻进了被子，在酒吧里见面时高大的男人，此刻缩在被子里却只有小小的一团，像一只乖顺的小羊正等待着主人，金南俊觉得有点可爱。他坐到床尾，手伸进被子捉住了他的脚踝往自己的方向扯了扯，金硕珍探出头，露出头发和一双黑漆漆的眼，头发和眼都是湿漉漉的。</p><p>又哭了，又哭了！金南俊多少有点心烦，简简单单的在一开始就约定好的一夜情，现在发展的像是自己在强奸。他叹了口气，浴衣扔到一边，去mini bar的冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒，单手掰开拉环仰头喝了几口，勉强压住了火。“如果很委屈的话，我现在就可以走。”金南俊说。金硕珍抽了抽鼻子，倚着床头做起身体，深呼吸了两下，抬起眼问着——“你刚才说，要是碰到那种好色的糟老头子话，会怎么样…..？”金南俊一怔，以为是这样的设想把眼前的纯情处男吓到了，笑了一下决定再吓吓他——“好色又心有余力不足，时间久了会有很多变态的性癖啊，还有些你想都想不到的工具”，看到金硕珍又满脸挂满了委屈睁大了眼，金南俊的兴致又来了“乳夹，滴蜡，鞭打什么的，都是习以为常的招式….”金硕珍手脚都觉得冷，却哭不出来，他知道金南俊多半是在唬他，但又觉得这也极可能是他接下来的人生。</p><p>“所以，你遇到我，是很幸运的事了”金南俊放下啤酒罐跳上了床，钻进被窝捉住金硕珍的腰说着。“那，你能…你能亲亲我吗，像对恋人那样”金硕珍在他怀里翻了个身，面对面的看着他问，带着点诀别的氛围。金硕珍从未热切的喜欢过谁，没有谈过恋爱，甚至没有好好的接过一个吻，而如今他就要和好色的糟老头子结婚了，严格讲来，是已经结婚了。遗憾自然会有，但如果有人，哪怕只有一次可以让他稍稍体验一下被爱过被认真亲吻的感觉，也算是一点安慰，他想。</p><p>他说出的话显然也让金南俊感到了出乎意料，“像恋人一样亲吻”对金南俊而言无疑是一道难题，他已经很久没有对谁有恋人一般的心动了。“求你了….”金硕珍在怀里抬起眼睛，闪着水光，说出了这三个金南俊无法拒绝的字。他犹豫着环住金硕珍，手在腰间婆娑了几下，怀里的人就贴了上来。胸膛紧贴着胸膛，金南俊低了低头，在金硕珍的锁骨上轻轻的吻着，他感觉得到金硕珍刚刚有些凉的身体在自己怀里逐渐热了起来，沐浴液的味道被身体的温度蒸的氤氲的散出来了一些，是好闻的柑橘香，金南俊把头埋在他的胸前深深的闻了几下，又像是下了极大的决心一样攀着他的身体上来，含住了他的下唇。</p><p>金硕珍的嘴唇比想象中还要柔软一些，像云朵一样被金南俊的嘴贴服又在双唇分开的时候回复饱满的形状。金南俊用舌尖撬开他的唇和齿，贪婪的向内拓着，金硕珍的软舌似是有些不知所措的，金南俊吸着他的舌，耐心的用舌尖引导着他与自己交缠。这种事情总是很容易无师自通，金硕珍的软舍很快开始回应起了金南俊的吻。金南俊眯起眼睛看着被自己吻着的金硕珍的样子，双眼微闭着，睫毛微微的颤，微张着嘴，嘴唇被自己吸得嫣红，津液顺着嘴角流出一些，乖顺又色情。金南俊的随着拥抱与接吻又硬了起来，涨的他难耐，手从金硕珍的腰滑到臀瓣，微微用力让他的下身贴向自己。</p><p>金硕珍也是硬的，身体贴到一起的时候，性器顶端流出的液体凉凉的擦在金南俊滚烫的小腹上。绵长的吻让他头皮发麻，当金南俊又把自己的身体抱的更紧的时候，他终于忍不住哼出了声，挺了挺腰蹭上了金南俊的性器。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>@茄四喜不在</p><p>/<br/>“硬了？”金南俊看了他一眼，“又想要了？“金硕珍点点头又摇摇头，他能感觉到自己的阴茎不适渴望有人抚摸，也同样能感受到后穴在隐隐作痛，怎么办，他也不知道该怎么办。金南俊伸手摸了摸金硕珍的臀瓣，食指按了按穴口周围的嫩肉，怀里的人哆嗦的厉害。算了，虽说是一夜情的关系，但也不想显得自己太过于禽兽，更何况前面做得那么狠穴肉都肿了，金南俊强忍住自己的欲望，再次亲了亲怀中人的脸，“我帮你撸出来吧。”</p><p>比起被后入，看着别人直接玩弄自己的性器则更加羞耻，金南俊的手很大，一掌刚刚好，拇指指腹轻轻抚摸铃口，其余手指绕着柱身聚拢，一上一下套弄，酥麻的感觉一阵阵往大脑中传，金硕珍紧紧咬住自己下唇，可还是有些许呻吟从唇边漏出。见金硕珍这样，金南俊忍不住笑了一下，手往下伸，轻轻颠了金硕珍的囊袋。金硕珍受不了这种刺激，身子跟着也抖了一下，他挣扎着想要推开埋在两腿之间的金南俊，却反被抓住手，“别动。”</p><p>语调是之前从未有过的严厉，金硕珍一愣神被金南俊抓住了机会，他张口把阴茎含在嘴里，舌头一点点舔着，牙齿偶尔磕到却不疼，龟头时不时戳到颊肉，爽得金硕珍发出舒服的声音，“再...再...吞进去一点....”金南俊也没想到金硕珍在这种情况下居然还会“提意见”，他用喉间软肉一下下挤压，嘬去马眼里流出的精水，手上的动作也不停下，来回套弄，另一只手不空着，伸入穴口不停地抽插，最后金硕珍尖叫着抖着双腿，精液全部射在金南俊的脸上。高潮过后理智重回大脑，金硕珍看见被射一脸的金南俊有些慌张，支支吾吾不知道该说什么，“我....我...."“没事。”金南俊用手指抹了一下自己脸上的精液，凑到金硕珍面前，“你要不要尝尝看自己的味道？”说罢便涂在金硕珍的嘴唇上，等他反应过来金南俊已经重新回到浴室。听着哗哗的水声，金硕珍舔了舔嘴唇悄悄骂了一句：“混蛋。”</p><p>晚上两个人躺在床上，金硕珍每次呼吸都能闻到两个人身上相同的沐浴露的味道。“你怎么会想着出来一夜情？”金硕珍转过身钻到金南俊怀里，“老实说我也不知道，就是这么想着，这么做了。”金南俊点点头，看上去也像是他会做出的事情，“下个礼拜我要结婚了，和一个我从未见过面的老男人结婚。我很害怕，可如果不是我，那可能就是我弟弟的，所以我更害怕了。”金硕珍趴在金南俊身上，耳朵旁边是他的心跳声，一字一句说，“所以我就想着，既然未来不是我能掌握的，那也要抓住现在。”他抬头，看见金南俊下巴上长出的胡渣，伸手摸了摸，有些扎人，“金南俊，谢谢你。”他看着金南俊的眼睛，又说了一边，“谢谢你。”</p><p>第二天醒来房间里只有金硕珍一个人，昨天晚上的一切都好像是一个梦，但身体的酸痛告诉他这又是真实发生的事情——他在酒吧里找了一个男人一夜情，那个男人挺帅叫金南俊，他们做了很多次狂欢了很久，那个男人还十分温柔地亲吻了自己。金硕珍低头看见自己胸前昨夜留下的吻痕，红得发紫，突然哭出声。</p><p>辛德瑞拉在举办舞会的那个夜晚意外遇见了自己的教母自己的王子，却丢失了自己的水晶鞋。而他，有听教母的话打扮美丽去参加舞会，也没有遗忘自己的水晶鞋，却没有遇见属于自己的王子。一个星期后金硕珍木讷地站在婚礼现场，木讷地按照司仪的指示举起自己的右手戴上戒指，底下的人都雀跃拍手，尤其是自己的后妈，掌声雷鸣的那一刻金硕珍觉得自己死在了这里。</p><p>与一个不相爱且年迈的老男人成婚是件不幸的事情，不过好在，“所以那个老男人给了你一套房？“闵玧其一边参观房间一边询问，那天婚礼他在现场，他也看见了老男人看金硕珍的眼神，带着贪婪的欲望，所以他根本不相信这个男人会有如此好心。换做是以前，金硕珍也不会相信，他拍了拍沙发，示意闵玧其坐过来。“你知道那天晚上发生了什么吗？”</p><p>那天晚上发生了什么？</p><p>出于人对未知事物的恐惧，金硕珍整个人坐在床边发抖，浴室里传来的声音像是来自地狱的号曲，他抗拒，无论是身体还是内心，他都拒绝。”我知道你在想什么。“老男人洗漱完毕穿了一件浴袍出来，坐在对面的椅子上，“我的年龄说是你父亲都不为过，嫁给我，内心不爽也很正常。“简单直白的开门见山确实缓解了部分紧张，”但你也清楚你的处境。你的后妈，是她把你卖给了我。其实一开始我是拒绝的，后来我看见了你的照片，照片里的你是那么年轻，看上去充满朝气，尤其是眼睛里的光，意外地动人，于是，我后悔了。“老男人凑近，金硕珍从他眼里看见了发抖的自己，”所以我把你买了下来。“</p><p>“金硕珍，你是我的。你必须要听我的。”</p><p>动物世界看过吗？落单的羚羊并没有选择逃跑，而是一动不动站在那里，解说员说它这是预知到自己的命运选择放弃挣扎，可金硕珍明白它是实在害怕，害怕到不会逃跑。老男人笑了一下，又重新坐回椅子上。”你不愿意，我也不想强求你，不情愿的做爱和奸尸没什么区别。“他指了指床头的柜子，金硕珍打开看见里面的东西顿时红了脸，”既然你不愿意让我玩你，那你自己玩，总是可以的吧？”</p><p>躺在柜子里，是一根崭新的假阳具。金硕珍看着老男人，老男人挑了挑眉，“我的耐心有限，现在开始？“</p><p>金硕珍没用过玩具，拿在手上只会不停地舔，震动的假阳具碰到小舌头让金硕珍一阵干呕，塑料硅胶的味道让他一阵阵恶心，假阳具太大了，磨得嘴角疼，但他不敢说，“舔够了？快去捏捏自己的乳尖。”</p><p>金硕珍的手指很长，纤纤玉指，从喉结开始慢慢向下摸，拇指拨动奶尖，乳粒小小一个硬硬地立在那儿，随着不停地挑拨开始充血，红得发胀。另一只手往下伸，绕过阴茎揉搓着囊袋，小拇指使劲往下够，时不时刮到后穴周围的嫩肉，老男人坐在对面看着他，似乎是有些不满意，发出啧的声音。金硕珍有些害怕，便更加卖力。他握住自己因为紧张而翘起的阴茎上下撸动，尖端很快冒出些许透明的精水，两腿成M型撑在床边，屁股因为刺激而有些颤抖。食指和中指并拢往穴口里捅，穴壁似乎活了一样很快绞了上去，软软的带着温热。金硕珍抿起薄唇，脚趾因为下体的刺激蜷缩在一起，每一次抽插都会带出一点粉色的穴肉。</p><p>“我说过我的耐心是有限的。”迟迟未见到下一步的老男人失去耐心，他走上前，在已经含了两根手指的后穴里又加了一根，“等...等一下！”金硕珍有些慌张，试图加紧双腿阻止，但又被他硬生生掰开。“这样玩怎么够？太温柔了。“他拿起被金硕珍扔在一边的假阳具，抽出伸在后穴里的手指，开了震动，抵在穴口附近。“你看你的小嘴，真是有些迫不及待呢。”分泌出的肠液把玩具弄湿，假阳具的前端很轻易就插入穴道，金硕珍嘴上说不要扭着腰想要把它挤出去，但身子明显更加诚实，下身的嘴巴一口一口吞着东西，老男人戏虐的弹了弹金硕珍涨得翘起的阴茎，金硕珍像煮熟了的大虾拱起身子。整根没入，老男人又调上一个档位，‘那么，游戏开始。”</p><p>假的东西不管做得再怎么逼真，到底还是假的，但是饥渴的身体不会分辨，它渴望被填满，穴道被撑开，很轻易就到达前列腺，金硕珍一下就软了腰，甚至自己主动往前挪了挪，刚开始的幅度很小，到后面越来也大，寂寞让金硕珍忍不住玩弄自己的乳尖。老男人让他趴在床上，撅起自己的屁股，啪，一个巴掌落在上面，不觉得疼，反而烫得吓人，”喜欢吗？“老男人问，”我觉得你很喜欢。“每次抽插带出的肠液渐渐成沫，白白的粘在穴口四周，乳粒被粗糙的被单摩擦发硬，金硕珍微张的嘴里被老男人插入两根手指，手指不停地搅着舌头，咸咸的。</p><p>听到这一切闵玧其被惊得说不出话，胸口闷闷的。“不过，这样也好...“金硕珍释然地笑了笑，”这比我们当初想的都好了很多，不是吗？“闵玧其叹了口气，他也不知道该说什么，只好给自己朋友一个拥抱，金硕珍拍了拍他的背，“好啦，都过去了嘛。”</p><p>其实闵玧其不知道，金硕珍并没有把所有的事情都告诉他，这套房子不仅仅是老男人送他的礼物，也是他现在仅有的东西。</p><p>“好...好舒服..."金硕珍尖叫着射了出来，白色浓稠的精液弄湿了被子，可是老男人还是不够满意，金硕珍被高潮的快感弄得分不清东南西北，欲望让他变得更加渴望。假阳具一抽一插，“嗯...嗯...南俊你再快点...南俊...."</p><p>那一声南俊喊出口，金硕珍本能地意识到自己做错了事情，不管这件事有多么得不合常理，在床上喊出另外一个人的名字始终是一件不堪的事情。他不敢看老男人，他实在是太害怕了。老男人也停下了动作，重新坐回椅子上，点起一根烟。“南俊？”金硕珍不知道该如何回答，只好默不作声，“你的爱人？但据我所知，你之前没有爱人啊。“完了，金硕珍只有这么一个想法，他完了。老男人也没说话，只是一口接一口抽烟，金硕珍看着燃烧的烟蒂忽明忽灭，瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“真可惜呢。“老男人捏住金硕珍的下巴，”我不喜欢二手的东西。“</p><p>从那以后老男人再也没有和金硕珍说过话，正眼也没看过他，金硕珍在家里就像是个透明人，直到最后老男人让他搬出去。送走了闵玧其，金硕珍重新把家里整理了一下，冰箱里空空如也，他想了想决定去超市一趟。明明是去超市的路，等金硕珍回过神他已经走到了酒吧门口——那个和金南俊第一次相遇的地方。时间太早酒吧没开门，失去了霓虹灯光色彩的大门看上去十分暗淡。金硕珍突然想起了金南俊，他....金硕珍摇了摇头，怎么可能，他又不是这里的老板，可能上一次也是过来玩的吧，怎么可能再次遇见。</p><p>“是来找我的吗？”</p><p>金硕珍在厨房里洗前面刚买的水果，客厅的电视机开了，正在播新闻。他没有想过会再次见到金南俊，也没有想过金南俊会到自己家里来，这一切真的太疯狂了，金硕珍叹了口气。“为什么叹气？”他转过身看见金南俊倚着门框，“是不想见我吗？”还没等金硕珍回答，金南俊又说：“可是我很想见你呢。”他走过去，拉着金硕珍的手放在左胸前，衣服很薄，能摸到心跳，“你看，我的心和我都很想见你。"</p><p>当金硕珍被金南俊抱着坐在餐桌上亲吻的时候，金硕珍觉得这一切都失控了。也可能在很久以前，在那个他新婚的晚上就已经失控，只是他发觉的太晚。金南俊的吻还是很温柔，可能是许久未见变得更加激烈，察觉到金硕珍有些透不过气，金南俊松开嘴，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛啄了琢他的脸，“不好意思，是我太急了吧。“ “没事。”金硕珍摇摇头，“没关系。”</p><p>“我...我也很想你。”</p><p>金南俊的手捏着金硕珍的腰肢，一会儿轻一会儿重，金硕珍被他捏的烦人，挺着腰往前凑，“想要做什么？”手指揪了揪乳尖，“想要我吸一吸吗？”红涨的乳粒像是一颗樱桃，金南俊张嘴咬住，舌尖绕着乳晕打圈，吸了几口又吐了出来，另一边当然也没闲着，乳房被捏成各种样子，娇媚的呻吟此时此刻是最好的催化剂，金南俊脱下的裤子也解开自己的皮带。臀瓣碰到冰凉的桌面让金硕珍发出嘶的一声，’冷吗？“金南俊把他抱起来，两根性器触碰在一起上下摩擦，”那做一会儿就热了。“</p><p>厨房到客厅不过几步，每一步对于金硕珍而言都是折磨，金南俊的手指插在后穴里，随着步子一下下往里捅，甚至还摸到里面凸起的地方。金硕珍忍不住上手钻进金南俊的衣服里捏了捏他的乳尖，“嘶——不听话————“金南俊抱着他颠了颠，”不听话就挨操。“</p><p>金硕珍趴在沙发上撅起屁股，金南俊稍微套弄了一下就插了进去，两个人都发出满足的声音，温热的穴道又湿又紧，咬得他只想射精，他趴在金硕珍背上，亲了亲他的耳朵，“宝贝你真的好紧。”像是受到了鼓励，金硕珍有规律的收缩自己的穴口，金南俊捏着他的腰开始一深一浅抽插起来，囊袋打在屁股上发出啪啪清脆的声音，没几下金硕珍就软了腰，哭唧唧说自己不行，涨得不行，金南俊听见让他躺在自己身上，两手不停撸动金硕珍肿胀的阴茎，前面的刺激和后穴的快感让金硕珍精神恍惚，后穴的淫水不断喷出发出咕叽咕叽的声音，他转头向金南俊索吻，舌头互相交织在一起，模仿抽插的频率，“嗯....嗯...哈..啊...南俊..."又换了个姿势，金硕珍被他抱在身上，小腹因为被射满精液微微鼓起，他趴在金南俊的胸前，金南俊的大手捏着他娇嫩的臀肉，津液顺着嘴角流到胸膛，金硕珍觉得自己快死了，快死在金南俊的身上。</p><p>“嗯...哈...南俊...南俊....”娇喘声中带着呜咽，金硕珍口齿不清说着爱你，“南俊...我爱你..."</p><p>金南俊听到这句话抱着金硕珍做了最后几个冲刺，阴茎深深埋在体内，精液射在里面一滴也没漏，金硕珍感觉到穴道里滚烫的精液也射了出去，两个人趴在沙发上粗喘着气，金南俊又从胸前的乳尖吻到他的嘴。</p><p>他说：</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>